


Dream

by Dimdive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimdive/pseuds/Dimdive
Summary: Starscream wakes up from an unpleasant dream





	Dream

Starscream startled, his optics wide open, and stretched out his arm, as if he was reaching for something, was about to grab someone.  
"No!"  
He shuddered and jerked back.  
The seeker winced on the narrow berth, embraced his knees and never wanted to let go again. His arms where crossed in front of his faceplates. A rattling sound came from his vocalisor, tears started to drip out of his optics, dull and dim. It didn't take long for him to start sob and cry, as quiet as he could, while the memories started to devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work uploaded on Ao3. I'm reading for years but only ever posted on a German side (yeah English is not my first language) but now I decided to translate one of my short texts. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Dimdive


End file.
